


Hades, Dark lord of the Underworld

by partxtimexadult



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partxtimexadult/pseuds/partxtimexadult
Summary: The dark lord of the Underworld is in need of a queen. He sees a beautiful young goddess and falls madly in love. What will he do to keep her by his side?
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 90





	1. Hades, Dark Lord of the Underworld.

A divine creature born out of darkness could not catch a break. His father, the titan lord Kronos, would devour him upon delivery. The titan had a prophecy tormenting him. It was said that one of his children would one day surpass the mighty Kronos and take him down. Afraid that would happen, he ate his children whole, starting with Hades. Rhea could do nothing to stop him for she was tricked and being the immortal being he was, Hades grew up strong inside his father. Sadly, he was not alone; Hera, Demeter, Hestia, and Poseidon would join him.

After being rescued by his youngest brother, Zeus; the lot went under the earth guided by Hades. He was skilled navigating through the darkness, leading the siblings to Tartarus. Zeus talked the Cyclopes into aiding them to topple the mighty Titans. And so, the Gods battled their father. The never-ending battle was rough, but they managed. Maybe “never-ending” was the wrong term. The Titan War lasted ten years, which in perspective, it was nothing for the God of the dead.

Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, among their sisters, defeated Kronos, with the help of their ally’s gifts. The youngest was granted the master bolt, Poseidon had the trident and Hades himself obtained the Helm of Darkness. These weapons were said to be more powerful than their father’s Scythe. While wearing the cap of invisibility, the god could not be touched, seen, or heard, and he could radiate fear so intense that it could easily drive a person insane and in other cases, stop their heart. And with that, Hades and his siblings defeated Kronos.

After this war, the male gods divided the world among the three. Zeus was given domain over the sky, air and was recognized as the God-King. Poseidon was given the seas and all waters, while Hades was given the Underworld and the realm of the dead. He controlled everything within the limits of his territory. But something was missing. He had it all, a chariot of death, a loyal three-headed Cerberus and hellhounds, his very own river and boatman, but that didn’t make him happy. He wanted more. Hades was said to be gloomy, dark, and… solitary. The God of Dead wanted a queen to share his crown with.

Not only that, but Hades was not even part of the council. There were twelve of his godly relatives that held power over the rest. The dark lord was only invited on one occasion. The winter solstice, the darkest day of the year. Even then, he was given distinct looks. The murmurs and glances always made these meetings awkward. Hades wished he could avoid them, and he did as much as he could. Going to Olympus to be given sh*t was not what he needed.

On one of his usual runs to the ground above, the god wandered through the plentiful crops that Demeter was working on. The heat was unbearable, yet he managed just fine. Hades just it shrugged off and continued walking, keeping an eye on his sister’s activities. Something deep inside told him to keep looking towards the two goddesses. Two. He knew that Demeter and Zeus had daughter, but he never gave it more thought until he laid his pitch-black eyes on her. Persephone’s dark auburn hair cascading down her delicate frame; her sweet and worry less demeanor and her beauty struck him as if Aphrodite herself had approved of this match.

Hades was left speechless. He couldn’t move, breathing had come to a stop, but his mind raced like never before. He imagined Zeus’ offspring sitting by his side on a throne of her own in their palace. The underworld did not have to be such a dark place anymore. Persephone had filled the void he didn’t know he had. The lord of the dead shook his thoughts away and stood up straight. His gaze never leaving her. This only meant one thing. Hades had fallen in love.

With the abilities that the Helm of Darkness provided, Hades admired Persephone from a distance. Granted that it was ridiculous of him to spy her, Hades did not muster the courage needed to speak to Persephone, not even after multiple imaginary conversations. He looked at her saw everything he ever wanted, yet he looked at himself and saw nothing she deserved. The Silent One, another name Hades went by, needed to find a way to have the beautiful goddess by his side.

As was the custom, he asked Zeus for her hand in marriage. The God-King gave his blessing but feared Demeter would never allow her child even to be near Hades. Between the two gods, a plan was made. Hades would carry Persephone off while the goddess of agriculture wasn’t looking. He considered opening the earth itself and have his future Queen fall right into his embrace. This lonely god would do anything in his infinite power to not only make her fall for him but to make her happy too as all he now wanted was for Persephone to reciprocate his love.


	2. Things go exactly as expected.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dark lord of the Underworld is in need of a queen. He kidnapped Persephone, Goddess of Spring and he is to live with the consequences. What will he do to keep her by his side?

In this instance, things going not as intended was not a bad thing. Hades had spent a few weeks, maybe months planning; he was not fully aware as he was fully immersed in this and time flows in a different way for an immortal being. In any case, he had ideas on how to do it. The kidnapping, allowing her to fall right into the Underworld, poisoning Demeter to keep her fury in a leash, using the _Helm of Darkness_ to conceal his position and just carry her down to his domain. But going as far as to sedate his own sister did not feel right. Hades did not want to forcefully take what he wanted.

The god removed his helmet and moved away from his throne. Another day of lurking in the shadows, hoping to be noticed by the lovely goddess. But how could she when his godly self had been hidden by the magic of the cap. He set the item down and turned to look up at the cavernous sky of the underworld. This was no place for a goddess, less alone the freaking goddess of Spring! There was no light, no air, no life; and Persephone _needed_ it.

In frustration, Hades caused the earth around his palace to shake. After the mild tremors, the god hung his head low and sighed. What was happening to him? He _knew_ what it was, but he had never experienced this himself. Zeus, Poseidon, his brothers, and sister had been lucky enough to find their eternal partners, but Hades had been excluded from that as well. He had nothing but gold and material riches that did not amount to anything, but possessions; and his happiness was nowhere near.

“ ** _ENOUGH.”_** He called to thin air. He had done what was expected from him, what Zeus and the rest needed from him. Rule the underworld, stay in your creepy little bubble, and do not come out, be alone, always. He deserved better. He was the oldest one of them. He didn’t ask to be eaten and alone for so long. He didn’t ask to raise his siblings from within their cruel father, not dying. He didn’t _ask_ to be cast away nor to be the god of something so… dark. 

Hades put his cap back on and at that moment, he blended with the shadows. His body slowly moved upwards, facing through the earth itself as he reached out were Persephone and her maidens where lounging. He then pulled his arm down, the ground cracked open. He _wanted_ Persephone and one way or another, he would have her. Hopefully, she would end up loving him… But his judgment was clouded by pain. He didn’t care if what he was doing was right or not. Zeus was right about Demeter. She would never allow her precious child to be with such a monster, and the boy she was right.

With her companions distracted and far away from the Goddess, Hades made the crack bigger. The rage he felt began to dissipate as Persephone fell into his embrace. The earth closed back up once she was safely in his arms. 

**_“I’m sorry!”_ **

He whispered as she shrieked and tossed. _She’s just scared, surprised at what just happened._ He reassured himself. _She’ll like you. Once she gets to know you!_ Hades thought. He would give away his kingdom for her happiness. He would be fine being no one as long as she was with him, yet, he was needed. Someone had to rule the land of the dead and he was the only candidate.

Once they reached the palace floors, he set her down.

“ ** _I’m sorry.”_**

He spoke again, softer. She didn’t need to be afraid anymore.

“ ** _Please, my lady.”_**

The god continued, but he found himself speechless. How could he explain his selfishness? _It was a choice between me, or them, I chose me. For the first time in my life…. me._ That sounded like a five-year-old explaining to his parents why his little brother had a drawn mustache on his face. This was not the case, though. He wanted to speak those words, justify why she was suddenly taken away from her mother, but there were no right words for a kidnapping. Hades flinched at that word.

“ ** _Are you hurt?”_**

He asked in a whisper.

“ ** _It was the first time someone travels through the shadows with me.”_**

If Hades was something, it was hospitable, but it had not been enough. Persephone screamed, loud. A few of the service skeletons peeked into the room. _Okay, this is_ exactly _what was expected._ The Silent one thought.


	3. The Reason.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Persephone is in the Underworld, Hades knows she is the one, but Persephone thinks otherwise.

Hades regretted his decision just a mere moment after kidnapping Persephone. He wanted to bring her back up, allow her to see the sunlight that he couldn’t provide. She did not belong in the shadows and Hades was aware of it, but he couldn’t bring himself to let her go. No matter the reason, she _was_ in the Underworld now. The god was going to make the best of it. Persephone would like it here, eventually. She had to, for Hades was not even sure he _could_ part from her now. It was selfish, horrible and it made him the monster everyone thought he was, but her mere presence made the god of dead _feel_.

Persephone looked at him with pure disgust and fear. She was furious too. _Understandable._ Hades thought, but that did not mean that the look in her eyes did not hurt. It felt as if someone literally was ripping his heart out. Did gods even have hearts? If so, did he? He was not like the others, naturally, he thought he wouldn’t have one, just so the difference between his brethren and himself was once again remarked; but he did have a heart… he could feel it now. Sadly, it was in so much pain, he wished his heart would stop.

This had to be a trick from Eros and Aphrodite. Love was their weapon. What did the lord of the dead do to deserve such cruelty? The last time he was in the presence of the Love Goddess was a few months ago, in the winter solstice, but he did not even lay his dark orbs on her. Was that it? Did he ignore her, and she was offended by the lack of attention? It did sound like his niece. _By the Gods, that is absurd!_ But he knew better. Immortal beings, gods and titans alike, knew how to hold a grudge. Maybe Hades didn’t do anything now but thousands of years ago and he was paying for it now.

Persephone caught a glimpse of the king’s distraction and took advantage of it. She ran towards the door. Hades’ eyes widen in surprise. 

**_“NO!”_**

He called as he reached out his arm, making the golden door of the throne room to shut closed before Persephone would escape. 

**_“FUCK.”_**

He murmured, falling to his knees. The lump in his throat made it impossible to talk out loud. Hades was afraid that if he did say something, it would be the wrong thing and end up making this whole scenario worse. He wanted to say so many things, to ask for forgiveness, to explain why she had been taken from the mortal world, or why _her_ but the god could not find the right words, again.

Ashamed of his actions, Lord Hades looked up at the beautiful goddess. Her beauty captivated him in ways he never thought could. Her blonde locks falling off her shoulder, her bright blue eyes that shone against her skin, her sweet, floral scent filled the room, intoxicating him to the point where his thoughts were not his own, his smile was not his anymore. He knew he had made a decision. Maybe not the right one but there was no turning back. Hades needed her as she needed the outside world.

With whatever was left of his sanity, he cleared his throat and reached up. Even knowing Persephone would never dare to touch him, he tried. For his sake, he looked down. He would not want to see rejection in the face that already showed him despair.

“ ** _I… I believe I never found anyone... I had to wait for you.”_**

Hades whispered loud enough for her to listen to his pained words. He did not fully understand them himself.

“ ** _You're the reason I am still alive..”_**

_Still alive_ did not make sense for an immortal being but living forever and being alive forever were not the same thing. The very moment Hades laid his eyes on the lovely Persephone was the moment he first felt alive.

The ruler of the darkest land now looked up at her. His eyes shone like black fire, hopeful that his future Queen would understand. The god’s breathing stopped in anticipation. There was nothing else for him to say or do but wait for the blonde’s reaction. Hopefully, she would not scream again or flee. Though that was impossible. No one left the underworld without the approval of their king and he was not about to let her go. 


	4. Prisoner of Hades.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades now has to live with the consequences and they are not what he hoped for.

That first night was difficult. Both gods did not rest one bit for it had been like a game of cat and mouse. Persephone wanted to leave this hell, and Hades stopped every attempt. The closed golden door would remain that way for as long as needed until the king of the dead made her understand that even if she couldn’t really leave, she would be cared for and loved. Granted that forcibly taking her had been a mistake, it was already done. Hades would do anything in his infinite power to make the goddess stay more…. Pleasant.

As they had a staring contest, Hades walked up to the throne and sat up defeated. This was not going to be easy and he knew it. The god was aware of how difficult forming a relationship with Persephone would be. She had been robbed of her life and now she had to put up with a melodramatic, sensitive God who everyone thought was the worst. Perhaps he was and because of his selfish actions, she was trapped in the Underworld for eternity. Spring would never come to the mortal world again.

Hades had arranged for Persephone to have her own room with golden walls decorated with sapphire trees, emerald grass, and ruby roses, among other patterns. His ability to manipulate the precious metals underneath the Earth allows him to transform the walls from any of the palace rooms to whatever he wished or anything she fancied. The lovely goddess had two skeleton servants at her door around the clock to fulfill her every desire. Hades began to feel like this could really work. Persephone had stopped wrecking everything in a wimp and she seemed in a better mood. In just a few days, he had done so. Things were getting better.

Sadly, her _better_ mood did not mean that she was happy here. Hades could see the lack of emotion in her eyes, the will to live simply vanished and that is what had caused Persephone to quit her tantrums. The god’s heart sank. It felt heavy and filled with guilt. He didn’t just steal her away; he had stolen her will and spirit away. This _had_ been a mistake and he didn’t know how to stop. He hated himself. The king hated what he had done and was looking for ways to stop the pain.

That night, at dinner a feast appeared out of nowhere. The black table was set and ready for her. She hadn’t had anything to eat since she came to the land of darkness. The ambrosia and Nectar didn’t seem appealing, not even mortal food had been touched by the goddess. He worried she would waste away. Was he that bad of a company that she didn’t care to even live? Was he that monstrous of a god that she dared not to lay her bright blue eyes on his pale skin nor to go into the same room as he?

The entire palace shook, the ceiling threatening to drop on every dead soul in proximity. Hades was fueled by rage. He had spent weeks, months planning her arrival. Granted that it had been accelerated and nothing had been done to prepare for her. In mere days he had adorned her quarters with floral patterns made out of jewels on golden walls that illuminated by infernal fire shone brightly to recreate sunlight and still, she did not like it. He had done so much in so little time for her comfort and she was still miserable. Anything and everything he did was pointless. She was rejecting him.

Lord Hades stormed out of the dining room. As he walked towards the goddess’ room, he vaporized a few skeletons. “ ** _I do everything I can, and she still doesn't care!_** ** _”_** With a flip of his hand, the king opened the doors of Persephone’s room. The metal doors blasted, as he walked inside the large room. “ ** _What do I have to do, huh?”_** He cried in pain. **_“We are products of our past, but we don't have to be prisoners of it._** ” Hades continued in a softer tone. He opened his mouth to speak but said nothing. Persephone was red with fury.

Hades took a step back. She was the goddess of spring, but she was still a goddess nonetheless; and as one she could do tremendous damage when annoyed or bored, especially when furious. “ ** _But I am a prisoner_** ** _!”_** She was right. As much freedom as she had within his realm, she could never do one thing. She was stuck in here, where she could barely live. He had been overthinking that, but he tried to ease his sorrow with lavish gifts, showing her his softer side among other things. But it would never be enough. His last gift would have to remain a secret and perish.


	5. I'm going to lose you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in the Underworld is not for everyone, especially a fertility Goddess and Hades knows it. Will he do what is right? or will they suffer the consequences of his selfish actions?

The deity swallowed his pride. What he would do next would kill a part of him, but both didn’t need to suffer. She deserved more than what he could provide. The lord of the dead was limited by his power and reign. He could give her his world, and his world alone. Hades himself could not step out of the shadows without compromising himself or hurting himself. Why on Hades' name would Aphrodite do this to him? He was certain he had done nothing to justify such cruelty. He was the only god that was meant to be alone. Why!?

Hades was battling himself. The god of the dead saw his pain reflected on her. She was as miserable as he was, though for very different reasons. He had to stop. This was no way of enamoring someone. Instead, the king of the underworld was being cruel and unjust, no matter how many gifts he gave her. Part of him wanted her to be free, yet most of him was adamant about keeping her locked in the land of the dead.

As he struggled to keep himself sane, the atmosphere changed. The air cooled around them, skeletons rose from the ground, even the golden nuggets and other precious metals were dropping from the walls. The blown-up doors were the beginning of the chaos to come. Hades screamed at no one in particular. The god’s eyes glisten with the fiery flame of the infernal fire, his pale features illuminated by the black hellfire that emanated from his fists.

The whispers and rumors about Hades were true in the end. He was a gloomy, violent, and cruel lord. He had taken what he wanted by force, he had deprived her of the light and her mother; everything she had ever known was gone and it was all because of Hades. The divine creature had ruined someone else’s life again. The beautiful goddess had lost her spark, her skin even looked much grayer. Why would he think they were a match? The two deities were complete opposites. After millennia alone, Hades was finally losing his mind.

Defeated, the king fell onto his hands and knees. The fire had extended to his arms as the earth shook. He felt his power build-up and the god could barely contain himself. “ ** _GO!”_** He mumbled through gritted teeth. “ _I’m going to lose you.”_ The silent one thought with tears streaming down his cheeks. **_“IT’S THE ONLY WAY.”_** As he mumbled those last words, rock began to crumble from the cavernous ceiling. He looked up, his pleading eyes screaming for her to leave before he changed his mind. This was her one shot of leaving his world behind.

Footsteps filled the room, as she ran away. Hades dared not to look. He could only imagine what happened as he sulked. The richest god looked up at an empty, crumbling room. Persephone had left him behind. He knew it would happen if given the choice. He _did_ give her options. _No… F***. No._ “ ** _NO!”_** Hades screamed again. Pieces of the ceiling now fell around him; the remaining of the jewels from the walls flew off, like shooting stars in the dark night. The god was unharmed by the chaos, but everything was torn into pieces.

After a long quiet moment, the king of the underworld got up, cleaned the dust off his black leather jacket, and took a deep breath. The tremors stopped, but the coldness of the room remained. He then walked towards the doors, past the wreckage. Once outside Persephone’s quarters, he sealed the room off, creating a golden wall in the place of the doors. No one would enter that room ever again. If he was to survive this, he would have to close the doors of his own heart. It would not happen again. His curse was evident. The King and ruler of the dead was not meant to love.

Back in his private chambers, Hades plopped onto the mattress, sinking onto it, paralyzed. It was as if venom ran through his veins, poisoning his heart. He couldn’t think of anything but her. He had done the right thing, right? There was no going back, as they were two opposites forced by the wishes of a mad god. They had nothing in common and yet, she was all he could think of. Hades closed his eyes, waiting for the nightmares to haunt him as sleep came knocking on his door.


	6. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after one let's go of the one thing they want the most? Life becomes meaningless.

There was no redemption for the God of the Dead. Even when he _did_ the right thing and allowed Persephone to go back to the land of the living, he could not find atonement for his actions. Hades did not want any, for that matter. He had made peace with his situation. The lord of the Underworld cared for nothing anymore. He would continue how he had been living for eon; alone and unloved. It had worked for that long, why would it have to change just because he had set his eyes on a beautiful woman? He had seen Aphrodite before, and it did not rock his world upside down. Nothing had changed now. Persephone would only be a ghost, a memory.

But things _did_ change. His reign became harsher, colder. The god would only show himself when absolutely necessary. Only a handful of his most loyal subordinates were graced with his presence. Other than that, he had isolated himself; even more than before. Hades’ was going to perform his duties but any other part of his life had left with the goddess. He knew his duties and he would fulfill them but to live without her was pointless.

As he sat in his throne, Thanatos and Hecate were filling him in. Hundreds of dead people, heroes, and mortals alike were being judged; lives had been cut short, yadda, yadda, yadda. The king was not paying much attention at the end. Hades knew that between Thanatos, Hecate and the rest of his _minions_ had it covered. But it was the only thing he did nowadays. He should be paying more attention to them. They were only performing their own duties.

He looked up at the sorceress and nodded. He gestured his hand and both deities left the room. Hades didn’t have the will or energy to deal with the most insignificant of tasks. All he wanted was to be left alone so he could rot like the rubbish he was. Of course, that could never happen. He had millions of souls and gods and nymphs under his command, among other things. _One day._ Hades thought, rubbing his temples. **“ _One day I'll be at peace.”_ **

He leaned back onto the throne and sighed. The Silent one ran his pale long fingers on the edge of his invisible cap. _Maybe…_ He shook his head. No. He was doing so good and he did not need to torment himself with the image of the goddess. She was better without him. Sunlight shone on her face, fresh air filled her godly lungs, her smile never leaving her lovely features. At least that is what Hades imagined. He didn’t want anything more than her happiness.

But his frustration only seemed to increase. The god roared in pain. What was so special about Persephone? She was just one goddess. She wasn’t even a proper Olympian, but neither was he. He didn’t understand why he was so fixated on the Spring goddess. Her beauty was captivating, her smile could warm the entire underworld, her bright blue eyes illuminated his days and brightened his whole world, quite literally, but how could he ask the fertility goddess to be in such an inhospitable place? It was selfish and cruel… but he _was_ selfish and cruel. He already kidnapped her once. What was so different this time around? He could as well do it again.

Hades was aware that it would now be impossible. After releasing her back to the world, Demeter would have implemented more secure ways to keep her away from the clutches of the dead god and with good reason. The Rich One grabbed the helmet again and put it on. His pale expression looked even grayer than usual; his long dark locks framed his face in a greasy manner. He then willed himself up through the shadows. The god found himself lurking in the shadows of a big ol’ tree. He saw his sister in the distance. The Goddess of Agriculture and Persephone were working away, the two making the world grow around them. It was magnificent to watch. Probably a biased opinion, but he did not get to see that in the underworld.

 ** _“I’d give anything to see you again…”_** He whispered, yet he couldn’t be heard because of the magic of the helm. “ ** _I love you.”_** Another unheard whisper. The god spent the day following them in silence. The two divine creatures. Maybe this _was_ Redemption. They were full of life, working away, doing what they did best. This was a f***ed-up redemption either way, but seeing her smile made it all worth the while.


	7. Chaos & Strife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blinded by the influence of a goddess, Hades does things he does not expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING::: NSFW? Not really but hints of it!

That night, everything changed, again. He changed. Nothing in his life made sense now and he was looking for a way out. Of course, he could not leave his duties nor his position in the Underworld. He was bound to that place, just as Zeus was the lord of the skies. With that thought, Hades began drinking ambrosia like it was the end of days. Ambrosia, the drink of the gods, could only get them drunk after several doses. The king had lost track of time.

In the haze of ambrosia, he realized he didn’t have to suffer alone. Hades may have ripped his heart out, but his world did not have to change. He would continue doing, being, seeing, feeling, but love was out of the question. Love was not the only emotion he or any other god felt. Rage, pain, confusion; the inner conflict that Hades was experiencing was far too great to be ignored. If someone was listening for such things, it could only be one goddess, and she wasn’t too far away.

The underworld was a place where many gods, goddesses, souls, nymphs, and creatures existed. The night herself resided next to Hades. Nyx’s children were born out of darkness and chaos and one of them was chaos personified. Eris, the goddess of discord and strife felt Hades’ battling himself, again. Maybe it was the chaos in his mind, the confusion on what to do if he could not have Persephone, or simply she was curious, but Eris appeared outside Hades’ throne room as if she had been summoned.

Shadows and darkness crept from under the golden doors, transforming into a feminine body. Her smile was mischievous, enticing him to forget **. “Well, Hello Lord Hades.”** Her sweet, poisonous voice filled the room. She walked closer to him, taking advantage of his inebriated state. **“She would not survive your lifeless realm, you know?”** The confusion within Hades amplified. Eris’ destructive tone and suggestions were targeted for the King of the Underworld to fall right into her trap. His inner conflict clouded his better judgment.

He didn’t expect what happened next. The silent one jumped out of the dark throne. He wanted to vanish her, to make her disappear with the flick of his hand, but the opposite occurred. The chaos that surrounded the goddess made Hades’ act out of pure jealousy and pain. Persephone could have any god she wanted, why couldn’t he? Hades’ long pale fingers touched her skin, his hand cupping her cheeks as he crushed his lips against her venomous ones.

Persephone was gone, out of his realm and reach. She escaped the cold grasp of his claws, and as much as he wished he could escape too, she would follow him everywhere. Hades was not going to find her on anyone else’s skin, lips nor touch. And even though he was aware of this fact, he wanted to forget her absence. He would call a truce for the two sides of his conflict to cease the fire that was burning him alive.

Hades felt sick kissing Eris while thinking of the Goddess of Spring, but he was otherwise indisposed. He couldn’t think. His impulses were too strong. Her magic was working the god in ways he had forgotten, and one thing led to another. The god of death felt alive, once again, but this time it was empty, for the lack of a better word. Her touch, his kisses, the hunger behind the chaos was void of any emotion. Hades only wanted to find the remedy for the frigidness that originated from his broken heart.

Maybe between meaningless kisses and caresses he would find that the lonely nights were shorter, that he could fill in the blanks with someone else’s lips; but no matter how hard he tried, he could not forget Persephone. Eris’ aura and overall self lacked the spirit and energy that emanated from the goddess that stole his very essence. He couldn’t deny that she was perhaps a better fit for the lord of the Underworld. The two deities were born out of darkness. Granted that she was the daughter of Nyx while Hades was the son of the titan Kronos, they both had a touch of obscurity within them. She was more suited to rule the underworld by his side than Persephone was. Yet, something deep inside the god screamed for him to stop.


	8. Loyal companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the king of the Underworld lost himself, he is confronted by his most loyal companion.

The very next morning, Hades could feel his head about to explode. The infernal fire that illuminated his private chambers shone brightly against the precious walls causing the pain in his head to increase. He groaned, turning in his bed as if to escape the pain. The god raised his hand and the black flame flew to his hand, going off as soon as it touched his skin. Darkness once again ruled his days. This time, he didn’t mind. A hangover was worth the silence and obscurity.

The presence of another being startled the king. He opened his eyes widely, only to find his loyal hound from hell, at least one of them. The dammed dog gave Hades a look of disapproval that made him flinch. Even his own pets judge him for his previous actions. It’s piercing blue eyes shook the king to the core. How could a hound make him feel so wrong? Usually, his pets were the only joy he had left and now Sirius was giving him the stink eye for sleeping with Eris. Hades sat up, the pup straightened up, matching the god’s height.

“ ** _Don't look at me like that!”_** Hades exclaimed with a hint of outrage in his tone. “ ** _I don't owe you an explanation.”_** He continued his one-sided conversation with the animal. The guilt was building up, threatening to come out. Even if he wanted to apologize to the spring goddess, he couldn’t, nor he should. When Persephone left, the king of the Underworld had been cleared of any responsibilities or blame. What he did or didn’t do with anyone was his own business. He could sleep with the whole realm if he wished so… but why did he feel like he had cheated on the one he loved?

It was obvious that his feelings were not reciprocated by _her_. Even Sirius knew that what Hades had done the night before was out of pure jealousy, frustration and, confusion. The intimacy he sought had never existed between Eris and Hades. Sex had been an act of desire alone, as romantic feelings had not been present. The physical need to be _worshiped_ surpassed his common sense. If he had been mentally sound, nothing would have happened. The king cursed the day he laid his dark eyes on Persephone.

Defeated, Hades reached out, holding Sirius’ nuzzle. He rested his forehead on his and sighed. “ ** _You're right. I fucked up.”_** The god whispered before the infernal dog climbed onto the bed and gently rubbed its face against the god’s bareback. Hades plopped back onto the soft mattress and closed his eyes. The hell hound curled next to its master. “ ** _But what can I do? I'm tired of being... me.”_** He whispered. If he was Zeus, he’d probably be lucky enough to have Persephone by his side. Zeus had Hera. Even Poseidon had Amphitrite… What did he have? A judgmental dog and a one-night stand with a dark goddess. _Yippee_.

Hades looked down at the dog and half-smiled. Sirius seemed to have forgiven him for his awful actions, but the King under the Mountains would never learn his lesson. Hades would make several mistakes more, an infinite amount, if he was to remain immortal. After all, he _did_ kidnap his sister’s child on a whim and the dog agreed with a small whine. “ ** _Oh for Tartarus. What am I going to do with you?”_** He spoke softly rubbing under the dog’s snout. He half-smiled again and roughly played with Sirius.

At least he had his dogs. Cerberus, Sirius, J.P, and other hounds would always keep him company, no matter how dark their path was, the dogs from hell were loyal to their master and Hades would do anything and everything to keep them safe and sound. If his only company were to be them, he’d make the best of it. Still, it didn’t fill the void that he felt Persephone had cruelly created in his godly chest. _An eye for an eye, I suppose._ Hades had hurt the fertility goddess, so she was hurting him back. _Is that how it is, then? Love?_


	9. Angels & Demons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades has to learn to live without the blonde goddess as he knew she would never set foot in his domain again.

Hades had to learn how to live without the blonde goddess. It was impossible for her to come back, after all, Demeter would never allow it. He had already proven to be the monster, gods, and mortals alike, thought he was. Kidnapping, even for the greatest of reasons was still kidnapping. He adored Persephone and he did believe she was the very reason why he had to wait. Zeus used trickery into his marriage, Poseidon would not be far behind. They were terrible husbands to their partners, as he saw again and again. Hades feared to be cut from the same cloth and decided to better immerse himself back into his work.

With that in mind, again, he went back to his duties and Lord of the dead. Things began going smoothly again. The presence of the dreaded god made the cogs in his machine to run more efficiently, as his minions dared not to face his wrath, and he had been quite moody since the Goddess of Spring left him behind. Every now and then, there would be fires or earthquakes provoked by Hades’ anger and even though most creatures would never perish, they did feel pain and spent months if not years trying to come back from Tartarus.

On one of his strolls down the crowded Fields of Asphodel, he heard something that caught his attention. Every soul, heroes, and mortals alike, would end up in the Underworld and they would be judged. It did not matter how good or bad they had been when they lived, everyone, without exception, would end up in front of the jury. Minos, Rhadamanthus, and Aeacus evaluated the dead’s actions and they would be sent to different places. _Fields of Punishment_ for the wicked, _Asphodel Meadows_ for those who did not prove to be good nor bad and _Elysium_ , for the heroic and virtuous. Was it the same for Christianity? Buddhism? Maybe so, but Hades never bothered on learning that, as most, if not all souls ended up in his domain. Until now.

Maybe it was all the time he had to keep himself busy, in other words, not thinking about anything but work. Or maybe it was only plain curiosity, as he rarely ventured down to Asphodel himself. Either way, he now was curious as to what _that_ meant. Divine winged creatures from above and infernal monsters from hell were yet other concepts that did not compute with the Lord of the Underworld, for it was not something he was accustomed to. Indeed, the Greek version of hell was his own domain and Hades learned to be okay with that, but it did not get any easier. Even his own siblings made him feel unwanted, needed but not appreciated. Death was never welcomed, but it was feared and respected.

 _Demons, guardian angels_ , _heaven._ What nonsense was that? Sure, the creatures that came from under the earth were mostly beings from dubious reputations, but the words made no sense to the god. _Angelos_ meant messenger, and _daemon_ meant something else entirely. When in history did everything get so… twisted? Maybe mortals confused the son of Ares with a demon itself? That, he could understand. Deimos was such an awful beast.

Hades began to obsess with it. It was his way to keep himself from going bonkers. Good or bad, heaven or hell, it did not matter much. Both heaven and hell were _in_ his territories. Elysium and the Fields of Punishment were under his rule. All life after death had to go through him. The Underworld was a vast place, so why would mortals focus on it so passionately? He understood that Elysium or The Isle of Blest was what heroes would choose if they could yet mere impossible. The Judges had a say in it and they were ruthless.

So why would mortals thought that they were given the easy way by the assignation of a so-called _guardian angel_ in hopes that they will grow kind enough to go to heaven? Either they choose right or not. There was no way back. If a mortal were an awful human, he would surely end up in the Field of Punishment. Only those with valor and nerve would manage to get to Elysium. No one was special enough to have someone help them. There was no such thing as guardian angels….

But was it? What if Persephone had been _sent_ to him for that very reason? He was, after all, the god that reeked of death and she was the complete opposite. What if Persephone was his guardian goddess in hopes that he would grow to be kind? He was the sweetest thing he had ever seen. Was he that awful that needed to be guided into submission? NO. _No. It cannot be that. Who would dare to insult a God in that way?_ Hades shook his thoughts away. He _was_ going mad with heartache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love! I appreciate all the kudos & comments! <3


	10. Eros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades' pain is so great that he believes the only way to cope is to find the one responsible for the elaborate scheme played against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This new chapter was meant as a *starter* for my roleplaying days! Thank you for reading! Enjoy <3

His obsession with the Goddess of Spring was consuming him. As much as Hades tried to immerse himself into his work, or to forget she ever existed, he could not. The closed-up chambers near his were a constant reminder of the warmth he once felt, of how excited and hopeful he was. Today and every other day would remain the cold prison the Underworld was meant to be. The sun never shone, for a very good reason. At least not on his palace. The everlasting sun and warmth, the happiness of a well-lived life hovered over the Isle of the Blest. His palace was a wasteland… for all he cared. The fact was different. His living quarters were a royal residence of gold and silver, Stygian and obsidian. It was a majestic mansion, but it meant nothing to Hades.

Fueled with anger, the god screamed to thin air. He made everything around him explode, once again. As he moved towards the golden entryway, he willed his dark sword into his hand. Someone was going to pay for his pain and in his mind, there were two naughty gods that needed to mind their own business. Aphrodite and Eros were responsible for most if not all infatuations and enamored fools. His target was the winged god that shot him with his golden arrows.

“ ** _Fuck him”_** Hades mumbled as he took his helmet of invisibility and phased through the earth itself. He wanted to destroy the god just like he did with his life. In eons, he never felt such sorrow. Why would the love goddess and her child do this to him? He didn’t do anything to them, he only saw them once a year, and that was saying much. The Winter Solstice meetings didn’t last long. Hades was only doing his job and kept to himself. The one time he ventured into the mortal realm and he got infected by the _love bug_. **_“Shit. Fuck. By the gods.”_** He kept grumbling to himself.

Hades didn’t know what was going to happen once he encountered the lover boy. The rage that filled his mind and heart kept him from thinking straight. What could he do, really? The silent one could fight Eros but what good would come out of it? The void in his chest would remain empty. Still, he thought the satisfaction of beating the winged acolyte would calm his fury. _Oh, gods_. He made a gagging motion. He was turning into his awful nephew. _Oh no. Gods, no._ Ares could not be influencing him! The violent outburst he felt was alien to Hades. Would Ares be okay with Hades sending Eros to Tartarus for making him fall in love with Persephone?

His head hurt. It was pounding with contradictory emotions. A part of him wanted to vaporize the god and goddess, anyone for that matter; another part of him wanted to prove to Persephone that he was _not_ the monster she once saw. Doing nothing seemed pointless though. All these feelings had to go somewhere. The god fell to his knees, begging for a solution to his problems. He _had_ to forget about the goddess. She was all he could think of. Hades needed a way to go back to his old life.

Someone _had_ to pay for this. There was no way back, just like his life would never be the same. The King got up, hold the hilt of his Stygian sword tighter, and took a deep breath. With the help of the _Helm of Darkness,_ he traveled the world in search of Eros. It took a few days, but he managed to pinpoint the whereabouts of the god. “ ** _Gotcha.”_** Hades whispered, a devious smirk creeping onto his pale features.

Just like a lioness, the god of dead stalked his prey. He silently, though with the helm it was impossible to be heard or seen, moved closer. Hades was analyzing, examining Eros’ every move. He seemed too calm and at ease for someone who could bring destruction upon a person, town, or village. He was just like Apollo. Selfish, self-centered, full of himself. _Gods, how can they live like that!?_ But Hades knew it well, he was not too different from his kin.

A moment later, he stood mere inches away from the winged god. He freed his black sword from his sheath and held it against Eros’ neck as he removed his helmet. His eyes shone purple as if the infernal fire flickered inside them. “ ** _You have a lot to explain.”_** Hades tone was painfully empty. “ ** _for you have caused me a great deal of pain.”_** Hades’ words became harsher, full of misery.


	11. The curse of the Dark Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confronting the god of love does not bring the answers he seeks and Hades is left not only in pain but in a state of uncertainty and despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for such a long absence. I will be honest, I forgot my password... but alas, here is a new chapter!

The Dark Lord of the Dead was breathless, anxious. The conflict and uncertainty of his emotions were hard to explain. He could not quite find the right words to elaborate on his misery for he had seen it often but never experienced it himself and the comparison was overwhelming. Hades was on edge, and it showed. His black sword trembled in his hand, against the love god’s neck, yet Hades did not back down. His blade still threatened Eros’ existence, if only. Immortal beings were, well, eternal. Worst case scenario would be Eros spending a few decades in Tartarus.

But the king did not want that. He did not want to exhaust himself with the sudden disappearance of another god. What he really wanted was to be _with_ her. “ ** _WHY?”_** Hades screamed at Eros. “ ** _WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!”_** Tears ran down his pale and sickly features. The Silent one roared, his hand trembling more than before, as he tried to focus. Nothing seemed to help, and he had traveled all this way for nothing.

Hades could feel that his pain would never heal and that he would carry his open wounds for as long as he was intended to live. The emptiness and lonesomeness were meant to follow him in his immortal life as it was the price to pay for his ways of life. He was a god, a king, and yet, he did not have everything he wished for. What was it good for, if the one thing he craved for was out of his grasp? Heartache was indeed a weapon and a reason to die from. The silent one now understood the mortals who perished due to the unfortunates of love.

“ ** _It is not my doing.”_** Eros cried, trembling as much as the sword in the pale god’s hand. “ ** _You were cursed to never find someone to love.”_** He continued; his tone became high-pitched at the end. Panic rushed through Eros’ body; his wings fluttered open. His broad wingspan covered half the wall behind the god’s back. He was ready to make a swift exit, and his words were all he needed to distract Hades, as they shook him to the core.

Who or what had decided Hades had to go through this? Not only he was eaten by his own father, growing as an immortal god inside Krono’s gut; casted away by his family to remain hidden in the Underworld, and now he learned that he would never love? At least he would never find the one who could love him back. He already was deeply in love, with a goddess who could not survive his domains. Hades’ eyes blazed with fury. The purple hint in them shone with the affliction in his heart. The tormented life of Hades was destined to continue forever.

 ** _“I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME, LOVE BOY!”_** The Underworld King roared in despair. “ ** _Tell me what I can or cannot do one more time and I shall send you to Tartarus itself!”_** His hand was not shaking anymore. The fiery passion behind Hades’ pain allowed him to focus on his actions. Technically, he could not kill anyone before the Fates’ decree, but he could always mane and injure. The Fields of Punishment were not meant for a god, but even Hades had trouble getting in and out of Tartarus, Eros would suffer ten-fold.

Eros opened his mouth to speak, but Hades did not allow such actions. He pressed his weapon closer to the god’s neck. The King felt like something hurtful was going to come out of Eros and he could not go through much more. He was pushing his limit as it was. A million things ran through his head, demanding his full attention, but Hades could not focus on one. All he knew was that in that very moment, he wanted payback. _An eye for an eye._ Retribution was not on the menu, but perhaps balancing the scale, or tip it on his favor.

A sudden discomfort distracted Hades. Eros had kneed him. He bent over as the winged acolyte reached for his bow and quiver but before he could reach that last item, Hades clashed his Stygian sword against the golden riser of the bow. The clang of the metal slamming against metal filled the room. This _was_ war. Eros might have been born between love and war, but Hades himself was brought up in the most difficult of circumstances, and in the end, every living creature would succumb to his will as everything that lived had to die.

Power ran through Hades’ veins, fueling him for the battle that was to come. Violence was never Hades’ way, but he was no stranger to it. After all, he battled his own father after being released from within him. The Silent One’s body flickered with the infernal fire that began to emanate from the god. The flames wrapped Hades in a purple-ish blanket of heat. This had never happened in all his millennia. Then again, he had never been in love.

Even when this surprised the god, he did not let it stop him. After a few strokes of his blade against Eros’ weapon, the fire subsided and retreated to wherever it came from. And as it did, his anger lessened. The physical activities had become an exhaust vent for all his affliction. Still, he was infuriated and in much sorrow. Hades was on the winning side, for now. Maybe revenge had not been the brightest idea. The gods and goddesses of love were famous for being resentful. Still, Hades felt victory was upon him. With a devious grin, he looked up from the blackened blade. “ ** _One day you will welcome death and I will be there, waiting...”_**

Hades moved his arms up, slashing Eros’ cheek. A drop of golden ichor ran down his cheek and Hades retreated, not in defeat but in a way of ending this quarrel. “ ** _And I shall have no mercy as you had none for me.”_** The richest god spoke softly. Hades was a god of few words, but when he spoke, he was direct and worth listening to.

As the king of the Underworld reached to grab his Helm of Darkness, he saw something in the corner of his eye. Hades looked up. Dread washed over him as the blackness of his gaze met the disgust in the bright blue eyes of the goddess of Spring. How long has she been there? Hades loaded himself and what he had done. For a king, he did seem to f*** up royally. **_“I can explain…”_**


	12. This is War.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning the truth behind his pain, Hades is infuriated and he is ready to face the consequences that will come his way as he heads down a path he can't come back from.

The god of the dead was an incident away from burning everything to the ground. Nothing made sense anymore. Hades did not know if Eros told him the truth or if this was just another one of his cruel jokes. He was the god of love, after all, he did not exactly play fair. He was ruthless, manipulative, and his father’s son. Ares was never his favorite guy, now Eros was on the not so nice gods list. But everyone was on that list, for Hades. Maybe Hecate and Thanatos, his trusted lieutenants, were the only ones he could trust. When did things get this way? All Hades wanted was peace and tranquility, now it seemed impossible.

But his mood did not improve, no matter what he did. The ever-growing exasperation and pain mixed with his heartbreak left the god in a state of unconsciousness. He became impulsive and wild. He fought Eros, destroyed half his palace, made himself a fool in front of Persephone and the sad thing was that he barely remembered anything. The god was drunk on something and not something good. Still, the agony drove him to act in ways he did not recognize. Hades began caring about what others could say about him.

For eons, he ignored the world above. Zeus, Poseidon, and his family had doomed Hades to live his eternal life in the darkness of the underworld and he learned to do so. He only had contact with the jury of the dead, the witch, and the acolyte of dead. Eventually, he would see the Olympians and others, but his closest allies were under his command, and they couldn’t exactly leave the ruler, for his wrath could fall upon them. As Hades’ thoughts ran untamed, he realized the life of a king was lonely. He had no friends, no family.

“SHIT.” Hades could feel the storm coming. His irrational belief of betrayal moved him to act in despair. He was sure that someone was to blame. Eros and Aphrodite were his first options, but the prophecies and fates would influence his life as much as Zeus’ or Nyx’s. His eyes opened wide in realization. The Fates, Apollo, the fucking love gods. Every single one of them turned their backs to the one god who minded his own business. Treachery!

Hades exploded in disgust and furor. In no time, Hecate appeared in front of the King. The recent outburst had been observed by Hecate, but this one had shaken the earth itself to the core. Hades’ violent phase was growing exponentially, and the goddess needed to find a way to calm her overlord. “THEY BETRAYED ME!” Hades screamed. “THOSE…” He was red with fury. “THOSE… CURSE THEM!” Hades began screaming insults to thin air. With each old Greek word that escaped his lips, the ground shook worse and worse. The murderous look in the Silent one’s pale features agitated Hecate. If this continued, the Underworld would be no more.

“Lord Hades!” The goddess called out, louder than the bustle around them.   
“HADES!” And with that, he turned, his vicious gaze fell upon her pale features. No one called him that, at least not when under his power.   
“THIS IS WAR.” His words were almost poisonous.   
“WAR, HECATE.” He repeated as the god grabbed his invisibility cap. He was readying himself for the battle to come when an angry voice distracted the god.

“STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!” The blonde goddess said firmly. “You are scaring the dogs.” Persephone was at the entrance of the royal chambers. He blinked; the helm fell from his thin, long fingers. Hades wanted to die, and not because of his foolish action but because the confusion was giving him a migraine. What was Persephone doing there? What exactly happened last night. All he could recall from the previous evening was a flash of red. The anger had taken over and he had been intoxicated with revenge. It all had been a little fuzzy if he was being honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, Mackgurl2020! Hope you're enjoying the story!


	13. The Sake of an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe, just maybe, life gives you lemons. Hades learns that consequences are just results of ones actions. They may be bad but they might as well be good too.

Seeing the change in Hades and the fact that she was no longer needed, Hecate dissolved into nothing, leaving the two gods alone in his chambers. Surely Hades could handle being alone with Persephone for a short time? She, without a doubt, did not want to be around for the wreckage. She had seen enough of the trouble god’s fragile state of mind. If things were to go wrong, Persephone had to figure it out. After all, she was the source of Hades’ pain and misery. Certainly, the goddess could clean up after herself, no matter how young Persephone was.

The room spun. Hades’ inebriated state vanished at the sight of the goddess of spring, but that did not mean he remembered what happened the night before. The Silent one sobered up from his drunken stupor. The anger that once fueled his desire for bloodshed had disappeared. Now, all that Hades wanted was an explanation. He deserved one, after all, he had gone through so much since he met the goddess. It was the power of love that made him fall head over heels over the goddess to the point of obsession. He was not proud of it, but neither Aphrodite nor Eros would ever hear the god of dead admit that because of their influence, he almost called for war.

 _ **“HOW?”**_ The rich one whispered, closing the distance between the two. When their bodies were inches apart, Hades broke down. He fell onto his knees, his pale face buried in his hands as he tried to hide the crazed look in his ghost-like features. His pain was indeed visible and haunted him to know that Persephone always seemed to be around when he was at his lowest point. He wanted to explain his actions, but words did not seem enough. He looked up, tears pooling in his eyes.

 ** _“Why would you come back? Why would you, if you had a chance to escape?”_** His voice was barely loud enough for anyone to listen to him. He was puzzled by her presence. He had allowed her to go back to her mother, to the world above where the sun shone brought, yet she was here. Not by his hand, hopefully. He frowned. Did I? He would die if she had been trapped against her will in the inhospitable place that the Underworld was. Anger could not have blinded me this much! His thoughts ran wild. He was disgusted with himself.

 ** _“I didn't… Did I?”_** Hades added as his voice broke. You are worth fighting for… but I should not have met you. I was better off as a coward. His unspoken words were cold and empty. Fighting a war was not in Hades and whatever this feeling was, Hades was better off being the detached god he once was. But his heart was now beating and there was no turning back. He belonged to Persephone, whether she wanted him or not.

 ** _“My dear Hades.”_** The Spring Goddess’s voice was soft and sweet, almost sinful, in the right way. “You did not. I came here with you, willingly.” This was a dream. The likelihood of Persephone coming here was nonexistent. He kidnapped her, made her a prisoner, and screamed at her for reasons he dared not to remember. But she stood right in front of him, as real as he was the god of dead.

 ** _“But this place... You need better, you_** deserve **_better.”_** Hades was still on his knees as if to beg for her forgiveness. She closed the distance between them, kneeling. Her smile brightened up the room, his life.

 ** _“I wouldn't have it any other way. One may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel.”_** Her voice was music to his ears. Even when she spoke of creatures from above, for angels and demons were not relevant to the Greeks, but the Christians and Catholics and _the_ God. It did not matter to Hades. She was there and she wanted to be so. She placed one delicate hand on his sunken cheek. She felt as warm as the midsummer sun. It sent a shiver down his back. Hades closed his eyes, leaning onto her touch. He could not help but smile. His thin lips shifted to resemble a smile, which was odd for the god.

 ** _“I was certain that my place was next to you.”_** Hades whispered, unable to speak louder than that. If this was a dream or another of Eros’ cruel jokes, he dared not to speak loud enough for everyone to hear him lose his mind once again. Hades’ black orbs gazed into her bright blue eyes, placing his hand over hers.

Both gods got up. With the flick of his hand, the surrounding walls were restored. The gold and silver panels rose once again, decorated with the jewels from under the world above. Sapphires, emeralds, rubies, and onyxes adorned the royal chambers of the god. If love had been as easy as it was to rebuild his place? They would not need to be reconstructed. He chuckled at his thought.

His world turned upside down in mere seconds. The sudden change gave the god vertigo. No one should go from a hundred miles per hour to zero in nanoseconds. Still, Hades was happy with such change. He was not about to complain when he had no reason to do so. **_“Do you mind if we hold hands?”_**


	14. WORTH FIGHTING FOR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you remember what you did out of anger and pain? Hades does not. He remembers flashes of red, golden ichor, and the lovely Persephone catching him mid-fight. But not everything is as bad as one expects. It's a bit of a dance, but the outcome might be worth fighting for... ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos and comments!!! <3 They mean the world to me.

The Dark Lord of the Underworld walked to the small furniture set next to his bed in the royal chambers. As Persephone sat, Hades wanted to pinch himself. Was she really here? She was. He could feel the warmth for her skin under his pale cold hand. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, making sure that he was not imagining the goddess in his realm. She _was_ in his private room. This gave the god a sense of peace and allowed him to recover from the previous night and that morning’s drunken daze.

Still, there was something within him that screamed for explanations. As much as it made Hades happy to have her there, he needed to understand what exactly happened the night before. All he remembered was Eros, the clashing of metal, and the lovely goddess catching him in the very act of war. It may have been one small battle, but Hades wanted it. War was the only solution to his problem, as it not only involved Eros but as he found out later, Aphrodite, Apollo, and the creatures of destiny, the Fates. Or at least he believed so. He was not sure of that fact, but if Eros had been right someone had cursed him.

Afraid of her possible aversion to his actions, Hades looked away as he asked. “ ** _What... What did I do?”_** He whispered. “ ** _I don't remember much. I was... Incapacitated.”_** He was nervous that she would pull away and run again. The hospitable one did not understand why the fertility goddess would come back to this… _hell_. He, too, was afraid of doing something out of impulse that would cause her to leave him again. He had not been himself lately and he was getting used to the emotional outburst, the fire, and screaming. It was not a good side of the god.

Persephone smiled a little, patting his long thin hand. “ ** _You were brave enough to fight another god for me"._** Her voice was sweet and soft, almost intoxicating. “ ** _A god of love, none the less.”_** She added. It had been reckless and stupid to do so. If _they_ wanted payback, the two would know how to hurt him the most. It had been another nail in his coffin. But she seemed to enjoy it? Hades looked at her, puzzled. _Did she just enjoy the fact that he almost mane another god for her?_ The god wanted to laugh. What was Demeter doing to this poor girl? She had yet to see the world.

 ** _“You are worth fighting for.”_** Hades’ thoughts from the night before came back. She was worth it all. Cowardliness had never been the answer. He was meant to fight Eros for this very reason. Yet it was different than he expected. Maybe _Ares_ had been influencing him after all. Or it had been the war god’s child influence on Hades that made him go to such extremes.

As Persephone explained how they went back to the underworld and the ins and outs of last night, Hades was able to breathe again. He had not kidnapped her, and she wanted to be by his side. Apparently, the pale god had let Eros go while he had been taken aback by Persephone’s presence. After Love boy fled, the goddess tended to Hades, making sure he was nor hurt as well. The two later shadow-traveled with the help of the _Helm of Darkness_ to the palace, where Hades woke up and began shaking the earth to its very core.

Hades had been surprised by the story. She _cared_ for him and his well being. The goddess had been there to pick up the pieces when he had lost his mind and sanity. She was willing to put up with a broken god with mood swings and a troubled past. He had _daddy issues,_ to say the least, he was lonely, easily angered, and so on. He was a mess… but to her he was everything. Or that is what he gathered for the conversation. She did love the mortal realm, her plants, flowers, and whatnot, but Demeter could be… well, Demeter. Hades knew his sister enough to know that she could be overwhelming to anyone.

Soon after, Hades reopened Persephone’s chambers. The walls stood tall as the rose gold lined them. The precious metal decorated the room, as well as blood-red rubies, and amethyst rose stones popped against the pale color of the walls. Flower patterns were created, so she would have a piece of her world down in the Underworld.

While the Spring goddess checked out her private room, Hades stood in the balcony. The god looked up at the stalactite-filled cavernous ceiling that served as their _sky_ , with some of them glistening like stars with the fires from beneath. The Phlegethon lighted the tips of the rock formations in a way that it resembled the night sky from above. Maybe dear ol’ Nyx was helping with that, as her palace was not too far from his.

Suddenly, delicate slender arms wrapped around his waist. Her floral scent filled his lungs as he breathed in. Persephone leaned onto Hades’ back. The god relaxed against the goddess and slowly turned to face her. His long arms pulled her closer, his forehead on hers as he smiled. The one genuine smile he had ever shown to anyone.


	15. Bittersweet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to a Fertility Goddess in a place where life is not meant to grow?

Life in the underworld. Who would have said such a thing existed? It was not like living in the mortal world above, but it was noticeable, as Hades’ mood and general behavior changed. He was happier, more eager to do his job. The death rate was the same. Hades was not allowed to kill, but he did oversee all the process of reaching the final resting place, the judgment, and how the different places kept the underworld balanced. The five rivers, the different palaces, and torturous corners of the dreaded land of the dead.

At dinner, the Hospitable one sat next to the goddess of Spring. Hades could not help himself and smile. It was something that he found himself doing a lot lately, scaring some of his subjects, as it rarely was seen before the arrival of the goddess. “ ** _The Underworld seems so different this time around.”_** She whispered. The god took her fragile hand in his and pressed a soft kiss on the back of it. **_“For me, you are its light, its warmth; and now you are its queen and my bride.”_** As he spoke, a golden flower crown appeared on top of her godly head.

Hades was in a good frame of mind. It was as if Helios himself was shining bright in his bleak kingdom. Persephone seemed to enjoy her time with the God of the dead too. She not only cared for him but learned to love him. The god had prayed for this since he first saw her. This is what he always envisioned. Persephone was meant to be a queen and her rightful place was by his side. There was no way back for the god. His own kingdom did not seem so bad anymore.

~o~

“ ** _Come here you little brat!”_** The voice from above was so familiar. The goddess stomped on the ground several times. “ ** _I know you can hear me, Hades. Give me back my child!”_** Demeter screamed as she continued to hit the ground with the heel of her shoes. This was the way old Greeks used to if they needed to pray to Hades, though not as rude. Greeks would be on their knees, pounding either their palms or head on the ground, to get his attention. Not that Hades cared or really listened to their prayers. But it certainly this time, someone caught his attention. His dear ol’ sister was furious, again.

He sighed. Luckily, Persephone was fast asleep, and she wouldn’t hear her mother’s cries. He placed a fuzzy blanket (he had Hermes’ deliver) over her slender form and left the room. He had to deal with Demeter before she woke everyone. Hades shadow-traveled up to the mortal land. He appeared in front of the Goddess of agriculture, his arms crossed over his chest, and a murderous look on his pale features. “ ** _Nice to see you too, Demeter.”_**

 ** _“Cut it out punk. Bring her to me. NOW..”_** The goddess demanded. Hades half-smiled; it was devious, dangerous. He knew that this time, he was not to blame. Persephone came with him willingly. There was no way, he was going to drag his Queen up here just because her mother was throwing yet another tantrum. Everyone knew Demeter could be a nuisance. No one said it out loud, but it was a well-known fact.

 ** _“First of all, I did nothing. She came on her own free will, dear sister._** He spoke softly. “ ** _And secondly; do not call me punk. It does not suit you. You are a goddess for my sake. And…”_** Hades tried to be polite, but the mischievous part of him wanted to rub it in everyone’s face. Persephone _had_ chosen him, despite who he was or what he had done before.

“ ** _She doesn't belong there and you know it. She's a fertility Goddess, Hades. Your_** kingdom _**is nothing but death."**_ She interrupted the god. Demeter was not wrong, though. Only a handful of things did grow down there, and nothing good. He tried to not think about it much. The Silent one did not want to believe she was a fish out of the water, sort of speak. He wanted, no, he _needed_ Persephone to be with him. Life without her was not worth it.

“ ** _If Persephone wants to leave, she can do so. I will promise you that.”_** Demeter was not taking a no for an answer. Hades could feel the rage emanating from his sister. Was he like that when Persephone found him battling Eros? Was Demeter going to start a fight? He took a deep breath. “ ** _Goodbye, Demeter.”_**

And just like that, Hades left Demeter on her own, probably even more furious than before. Hades would regret it later, but for now, he just wanted to enjoy his time with the now _Queen of the Underworld._ He finally had someone to share his kingdom with.

~o~

The mismatch gods were happy, and it showed. But that did not mean that everything was going smoothly. As much as Hades hated it, he noticed something that broke his heart. His queen had spent too much time away from the warm rays of the sun, the light, and fresh air. Her skin had a strange gray tint to it. Her formidable spirit was there, but her body was not meant for the cruel coldness of his kingdom. He needed to find a way. Something to keep her alive and well. She was a goddess, Hades _knew_ she would not perish, but this was no way of living for a fertility goddess. Demeter had been right all along.

Persephone did her best to hide it, or she was completely unaware of her physical reaction to the Underworld. The nine days that Persephone first spent in his realm did not seem to change how she looked. It occurred to him that the longer she was in this dark land, the worse it could get. Oh, how unfair. The irony! The goddess spent a few months with him, and she was already struggling.

He sat by her side as she slept once again. He placed a long hand on her side and half-smiled. He couldn’t bear to see her waste her life here, but he couldn’t make himself part from her. He shifted to face the golden walls. He placed his face in his hand, trying not to cry. This was not fair. The curse was real. He couldn’t be loved. He shouldn’t.

Her gentle touch brought him back to reality. “ ** _What's wrong, my king?”_** Persephone whispered. He cleared his throat and turned to her, giving her a small smile. “ ** _Nothing, my dear. Not to worry. How are you feeling?”_** The goddess claimed to be fine. This was a bittersweet moment. He had everything he ever dreamed of, but now, it was slowly falling into pieces.


	16. The Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to lift Persephone's spirits, or his own if he was honest, Hades finds a way to bring "life" into the barren kingdom of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Percy Jackson's Garden of Persephone.

Love was indeed a game. Not for Hades, nor Persephone but it felt like someone was still playing a game with Hades’ heart and every second, his heart was breaking more. He hated to admit that everyone was right, himself included. He had foreseen the possible decay of a spring goddess. It took several months for her skin to become pale, for her to show significant refusal to his world. Allowing Persephone to remain here had been a mistake. Then why did it feel so good?

The god of the dead paced in the throne room. He had what he desired the most, his queen, but it needed to end and the thought of losing her again left him out of breath. The anxiety left the king in a crumbling state. Hades was falling apart once again. He refused to let it show. If she already struggled, he didn’t want to make Persephone feel worse. He needed to calm down and figure what to do, but Demeter's words resonated in him. “ _She doesn’t belong there, and you know it.”_ Hades buried his face onto his hands. “ _Your_ kingdom _is nothing but corpses and death.”_

The silent one walked towards the onyx throne and sat down, bending as he rested his elbows on his knees. The bones on his arms sunk against the pale flesh on his legs. He continued to hide his face into his palms. Hades was in dire need of counsel, but who could he go to? Demeter was out of the question; she would simply rip Persephone from his embrace. Zeus did not care about his affairs; Poseidon was as wild as Zeus and Hecate… he rather not. With a sigh, he straightened up.

Persephone looked at him, a puzzled look on her soft features. “ ** _You keep pushing me away. What is wrong, Hades?”_** She spoke softly but in a serious tone. She walked up to him as Hades got up to meet her and helped her sit. He took her hand in his and pressed a soft kiss to the back of it. “ ** _Just work.”_** He lied. _Work_. He sounded almost _human_. He shrugged and half smiled, resting his dark gaze on her.

Hades shook his head, pulling her up. **_“Come with me. I have a surprise for you.”_** Hades hurried, to keep her from asking once again. He hated lying to Persephone but adding to her burdens was _not_ something he was going to do just now. Hades would toughen up and find a solution. “ ** _I’ve been working on it since your return.”_** He added, a goofy grin plastered on his pale long features.

The spring goddess’s interest was now peaked. “ ** _You sneaky god.”_** She said, her smile growing, warming his heart. “ ** _What is it?!”_** She sounded more excited with each word. It took a lot to hide this from Persephone as he planned and executed his surprise. It was visible from their palace, in fact, it was right next to the black building. Magic and shadows had shielded the project that could potentially help his current situation, but she needed something he could not provide.

Hades chuckled softly and with the flick oh his hand, shadows wrapped around Persephone’s godly head, covering her eyes to keep her from spoiling the surprise. The god guided her outside, to the balcony next to her royal chambers. The view was odd. He had created a staircase that was hidden by shadows that lead down to a _garden_. Again, Hades moved his hand, dissipating the shadows from her lovely face.

“ ** _Surprise?”_** Hades was nervous. In front of them, a wide garden stood proudly in front of them. The air was cool and damp. Neon bright plants glowed along a brook that wended through the middle of it. It had taken a lot from Hades and Hecate to create a garden where plants grew without the need of sunlight. Poisonous shrubs and multicolored mushrooms adorned around the main focus. In the center of the orchard was a big tree, never seen before. Round red orbs hung from its branches, perfuming the whole garden with an overwhelming sweet-tart scent. Hades smiled softly as they reached the grand tree. He plucked one of the new fruits and cracked it open. Ruby pearl-like seeds filled the bright red husk. He smiled softly. “ ** _This is for you. I wanted to give you a piece of your world in ours.”_** The inside of this _pomegranate,_ as they named the fruit, resembled the very jewels that made Hades so rich. But not only that. As to compensate for the flowers that could never grow there, big piles of diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and other precious rocks laid on the somewhat fertile ground.

Between the luminous plants and the jewels, the whole garden glistened proudly among the few petrified _statues_ from _Aunt Em’s Emporium_. Hades looked down at Persephone, hoping this gesture was well received. And it was. The goddess’ expression of awe and glee made the effort worth the while. He could only do so much, as this _was_ meant to be a place where only death thrived, but now, a few plants and the now _Pomegranate_ tree rose proudly from the forsaken grounds.

“ ** _Hades…”_** She whispered. “ ** _This is... beautiful.”_** The goddess turned to the king and wrapped her fragile arms around her. Hades melted into the embrace as he relaxed. She _liked_ the garden. It was not what she was used to, but a little piece of her life now resided in the Underworld. He pulled back lightly and smiled widely. He kissed the back of her hand. “ ** _Thank you.”_** She cried happily.

The two gods moved to the small veranda that overlooked the Fields of Asphodel. Hades and Persephone sat on the two smaller thrones similar to the ones in the throne room, but a small table rested in between so they could enjoy lunch in her new spot. Hades found himself forgetting his troubles for a shining moment. As long as she was happy, he was too.


	17. Cheating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades is left without options and is desperate enough to do something out of the box to keep Persephone at his side.

Things did not improve as much as Hades needed them. His queen did seem in a better spirit with her new magical garden, but the faint grayish tone from her skin still announced the lack of sunlight and oxygen, of her mortal realm. She was happy, he could tell… Maybe Eros had been right all along. He was cursed and she was paying the highest price. Loving Hades was unnatural. It was crystal clear now. And even if the curse was real, Hades did not have it in him to seek retribution. All he wanted now was making Persephone better.

Persephone had been in the Underworld far too long and the world above was suffering the consequences of it. Hades’ realm was booming as Demeter refused to allow crops to grow and spring never came. Droughts, prolonged winters, and famine. People were dying at an alarming rate. The most popular god was _now_ Hades. His youngest brother was furious. Zeus went to Demeter, who explained that nothing would ever grow again until she had Persephone back as if she was an object for Demeter to control. The only solution to everyone’s quandaries. Persephone ought to go back.

How would he even address this with the lovely goddess? She would hate him if he simply cast her away. He knew the feeling all too well. He needed a better way of fixing things, not just ripping the band-aid. As the silent one moved from the upper balcony to her luminescent garden. The sweet scent filled his lungs as he ventured in between the mushrooms and bushes. A smile crept onto his pale features that were dimly illuminated by the bright colorful sprouts. _She is simply beautiful._ He thought.

With a heavy heart, the god kneeled next to Persephone. She smiled, looking up at him. “ ** _Look, Hades! It’s growing so beautifully.”_** Her soft voice was music to his ears. _I can’t do this… I can’t push her away!_ He needed to find another way, and he _did_ have a plan, but seeing her part from his side, from her rightful place as Queen seemed wrong. “ ** _My dear,”_** Hades whispered, taking her hand on his, kissing the back of it. “ ** _Do you mind if we go on a stroll?”_** The goddess looked up at her skeptically.

-o-

A few minutes later, the two walked through the garden, examining her expert work on plants that were never meant to be. He smiled softly. “ ** _I’ve been thinking…”_** The male spoke softly. “ ** _I_** _know **that you have been struggling, my love. I’ve noticed that you suffer in silence when you think no one is watching.”**_ His words became a mere whisper. The lump on his throat grew as he saw her expression. She seemed… terrified. This was hurting more than he anticipated. “ ** _No, no, don’t get me wrong.”_** He sighed, his head hanging low. “ ** _I don’t know what will be of me if you leave, my love.”_** He averted his gaze, not wanting for her to see the tears running down his cheeks. “ ** _I just want to be where you are.”_**

Persephone forced the king to turn his head to see her. She was just as sad as he was. She lovingly kissed his tears away and smiled softly. “ ** _Then why do this? I am okay, my king!”_** She whispered. _Was she truly clueless about how she was wasting away in the land of the dead?_ She had to know. He _saw_ her conflict and effort to remain her perky self. Hades lightly pressed his cold lips against her warm ones, and as he pulled back he rose his hand, kissing the back of it one more time.

 ** _“I know you want to be here.”_** He hoped it was true. “ ** _And I have a way for you to always come back to me,”_** Hades whispered. “ ** _But up there is where… you…”_** Every word was killing him. ** _“belong.”_** Hades’ affliction was visible. His tears kept coming. He wished nothing more than for his lovely queen to thrive in their kingdom. Hades was silent for a long moment, as she spoke. She begged not to return to her mother’s clutches, afraid that Demeter would not let her come back. What she didn’t know was that his gift had not only been a garden but an anchor. If she ate the seeds of the pomegranate, the goddess was bound to the underworld. It was a cheap trick to fool Demeter and Zeus, but it was his last resort.

Their walk cam full circle and they found themselves back in the center where the tree stood proudly. He reached out and plucked one of the fruits. Hades cracked it open and smiled, holding the leathery red-colored berry, revealing the ruby-like seeds. His long fingers picked a few of them and handed them to the goddess. He had to be careful, for if she ate too many, her suffering would return. She could only endure so much and Hades thought six months in his realm was her limit. Each seed meant to force the consumer to remain in his world for a month, so the dark lord of the dead realm gave Persephone six seeds.

“ ** _Your mother can’t say no to this. If you eat these seeds, you_** _have_ **_to return to me.”_** And so she did. Persephone popped the fleshy seeds into her mouth. Now it was not up to the tantrums of his dear old sister, but to fate, and a little magic. Hades had reached his lowest point by dishonesty and deception, but he saw no alternative. The god _needed_ Persephone as she needed the life the mortal world could provide. _She was his light and warmth, his life and soul._


	18. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone's time in the Underworld has ended and Hades must say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took forever for me to post this as I did not want to end it. For now, this is the end... but nothing is set on stone. More may come one day. Enjoy!

Persephone was adamant about leaving. She saw no logic in forcing her to live in the mortal realm if she was to return anyway, but Hades could not bear to look at her knowing he was the cause of all her troubles. Well, most of them. Demeter was, too, a nuisance in her daughter’s life. But Hades did not care about Demeter’s feelings nor pride. All she wanted was his queen to be well. And so she would be, even if it was not by his side.

The silent one and the goddess of spring spent the rest of the night in the royal chambers where music filled the room while the infernal fire illuminated every corner of it within different colors. The precious metals on the walls glistened against the purple flame. Persephone had calmed down, and Hades’ mood followed. Being in bed with her always seemed to do the trick. The moment their bodies touched, his sorrow and pain vanished.

The dead King placed a kiss on her forehead, causing Persephone to look up. Hades didn’t stop there. He showered her with soft kisses on her lovely features. Her nose, her cheeks, forehead, and lips. Her soft ones welcomed the cold lips of the Silent one. In mere seconds, Hades’ melted onto her, his kisses became somewhat urgent, but gentle still, afraid to make things worse. The god only wanted to be with her and show her that no matter what, she would always have his heart in her hands. The Dark Lord of the Underworld was hers, for the rest of his infinite life.

Kisses turned into caresses, as fabric pooled on the floor by the large bed. Hades’ lips examined every inch of the queen’s exposed skin, worshiping it like a goddess should be. Time seemed to slow down for Hades. He was making up for the time she would be gone. Something inside him begged her not to leave, but the god knew better. She needed better. As Hades’ hands stroke her fair skin with featherlike touches, his lips found hers, passionately kissing Persephone.

The king and queen of the underworld became one as lovers were destined. He firmly believed that Persephone was his one true love. No one had come close to her, nor made him feel like she did. Life had gained a new meaning; the sun was cold compared to her. The goddess had turned his world upside down for the better and he was indeed the luckiest god. Not even Tyche was this fortunate. Hades could not fathom how he lived for eons before Persephone. It was simply dull before her light came to brighten everything up.

-o-

Later that evening, the goddess of spring was fast asleep on their bed, but Hades’ could not afford to sleep. He wanted to take it all in, for their time was now limited. The king shifted the covers, framing her delicate body as he placed a gentle kiss on top of her head. He _had_ to walk away for a moment, to make arrangements. The God-King summoned Hermes. The messenger of the gods was one of the few beings that had _free_ access in and out of the underworld. His nephew was sent to bring Demeter to the doorway to the underworld.

The conversation would be difficult, with both Persephone and her mother. But this already was. How could one part from the one he loves, even for the best of reasons? If Hades could die, he would die of a broken heart.

The god went back to bed, his long cold arms reached to pull the goddess into his embrace. Hades closed his eyes, enjoying the moment for as long as he could. The Silent one did not have it in him to wake her just yet. She looked so peaceful, so happy in her sleep. He simply held her as she rested, her soft skin warming him up. _Was it too late to call this off?_ He was having second thoughts, but Hades reminded himself that she was _needed_ up there as much as she needed the sun and life.

Soon enough, Persephone woke up. He smiled as her bright eyes looked up at him. She knew something was wrong, for the sadness was visible on his godly features. It stung. They both knew their time was up. She would return to the world of the living while Hades stayed behind, desperate for their time together. She clung to him. No words were needed, saying goodbye made it all too real. And Hades knew it would not be forever, in a few months, she would be back and rejuvenated, ready for their time as kind and queen.

Hours later, Hades kissed her forehead and smiled. ** _“It’s time, my love._** ” She whined softly and stirred, clinging onto him tighter before reluctantly pulling away. The gods dressed again and shared one last kiss before he walked her all the way to the mortal entrance to the underworld, where Demeter was already waiting for her. Hades did not leave his realm but watched as his queen returned to her mother. The darkness of the cave-like entrance resembled his mood. Everything became colder, darker now that Persephone had left the Underworld. 


	19. King.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Greek Gods are not known for their emotional intelligence; and as such a conflict between siblings arise as Hades confronts Zeus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the saga of Hades.  
> Props to you if you've spotted the Easter egg.

**_ “We fought together, we vanquished Kronos together. Do you remember none of that?”  _ ** The mighty Zeus called as if he meant it. His ego was bigger than his thirst for power. There was no way his younger brother would say such things without a plan. It was well known that Zeus, King of the Gods, cared about one thing and one thing only: himself. Why would he start to care about  _ him? _ In all the millennia he had existed, not a single being had shown any interest in his well-being.

Exhausted from the façade, the lonely god could not help but smile. On his pale features, his lips formed the faintest of smiles, as if mocking the words of his fellow god. How could the God of the skies think that Hades would fall for this tasteless scheme?  _ Oh no. _ The silent one thought.  _ This is low, even for you, my brother. _ His thoughts were faster than he wished. Hades had so much to say, but there were no right words when it came to Zeus. Anything could set him off.

Still, the God of the dead was angry, hurt; and gods were not known for keeping their composure. He was a ticking bomb waiting to blow.  **_ “I remember a shadow,” _ ** Hades said in almost a whisper.

Tick, tock.

His pain was evolving rapidly. The irony of his words was poison. This was not normal for Hades. The god was better than this. Maybe he was not as calm as he would have liked, but the golden ichor in his godly body was boiling. Only a handful of gods could rattle Hades like this. Ares, perhaps Eris were powerful enough to toy with his emotions.

Tick. Tock.

Chaos filled his mind. Jealousy and betrayal. Maybe being eaten by father was not the worse he had experienced. At least then he did not have a choice. He was not old enough to know better. Hades has been the first male offspring of the titan, but the fourth to be devoured. He had been trapped with three other goddesses who watched him grow bitter and in pain. Zeus had been the only one who was saved by Rhea.  _ The favorite. _ He thought.  _ No doubt about that. _

Tick. Tock.

“ **_ Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss.” _ **

Tick. Tock.

**_ “ I, who was, and should be king!”  _ ** This is where both gods lost it. A faint ozone scent filled the air as shadows grew around the pale god. Zeus’ hand cracked with electricity while Hades melt into the darkness of the shadows. Was this going to be war between two of the most powerful gods? Yes. After all, Hades  _ was _ firstborn among the gods. He may have not been the first of the six siblings, but the one to have inherited the throne if there was one to take.

**_ “I. AM. KING.” _ ** The roaring voice of the god of thunder almost left Hades’ deaf, if one could harm a god in such ways, of course. He was immortal and unbreakable. Hades could see and feel the rage emanating from his younger sibling. He had never seen Zeus this upset, apart from the few times Poseidon and Hera plotted against him, or when some other god made a joke at his expense… Alright, maybe he  _ had _ seen Zeus this angry before, but never towards him.

**_ “You think yourself above them.” _ ** Hades stated. It wasn’t a question, for he knew the answer. 

“ **_ Well, yes.” _ ** Zeus laughed. “ **_ Obviously.” _ **

“ **_ I have seen worlds you’ve never known about! I have grown, Zeus, in my exile!” _ ** As if Hades had anything to prove. He did not.  **_ “I have seen true power…” _ **

Zeus stopped Hades dead on track.  **_ “And who showed you this power, would-be-king?” _ **

His emotions did not subside. This tyranny was a mockery to any god and goddess, yet no one dared to overthrow the mighty king of the gods, for others have tried. None succeeded. “ **_ I am a king!” _ ** The Dark Lord of the Underworld called back with fury in his eyes as a purple haze of infernal fire surrounded him.

**_ “Not here, you’re not!“ _ ** Zeus laughed. He was right. The only kingdom he would ever rule would be the Underworld. He was no one outside his realm. Despite being one of the first six gods and part of the first revolution, he was  _ not _ an Olympian and his family had made that quite clear. He was only powerful because of his awful luck. Who in their right minds would welcome death as an old friend?


	20. Not Afraid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation continues as Hades and Zeus discuss Persephone's fate.

It is true that while Hades _did_ rule the underworld, it was not what one would expect from the firstborn. Though that would not be the case for Greeks. Anyone could take power; he knew it well. The Silent One could not fathom the hypocrisy of the Gods. Zeus and Poseidon did as they pleased, ruined the lives of many, toyed with many others and yet their divinity gave them the immunity and privilege to roam freely within the mortal and godly real; Hades on the other hand… He was harassed for _taking_ who _he_ wanted. He even was granted her hand by Zeus himself.

In the end, Hades had to let go of Persephone. Not because Zeus demanded her back, but because it was what was best for the delicate goddess he loved. What he didn’t know it was that her fragile state was not Hades’ doing. His domain was not sickening Persephone. It had been plotted by Demeter to get a hold of her daughter again. And to be in Demeter’s good graces, the mighty _king_ backed her up. Zeus was messing with Hades. The problem was that he was not aware of his sibling’s plans.

 _You must calm down._ The Silent one thought. _Do it for Persephone._ He could not start a war because he was in a bad mood. Hades was better than that, better than his egotistical brother. Hades could not loose his sh*t because Persephone had to go. He could survive one day without her, surely, he could… although it seemed impossible.

The God of the Underworld was not the only one with malevolence in his eyes. Zeus was upset for all that Hades was saying and for standing up to him. The skies darkened with the will of the ruler of Olympus. Thunderous applause from above validated his tantrums.

 ** _I just want her back.”_** Hades’ eyes glowed purple, infernal fire now surrounded his whole body.

The ground around the hospitable god perished, shadows followed next. Zeus’ thunderbolt of doom materialized in his hand. War was imminent. The attention of several, if not all gods, turned to them. Athena was the first to appear, by Zeus’ side. Hera, Hermes and of course Ares. The god of war stood proudly, smirking as the two brothers were ready to go for the throat until ichor was spilled.

Demeter’s presence set him off. If she was here, where was Persephone? The very thought of escaping to meet the fertility goddess distracted him for a split second. Could he manage to phase before hell broke loose? The _Helm of Darkness_ was a few hundred meters under his feet, but there was almost nothing a god could not do. He could split himself into two, three, fifty if necessary. Gods could be anywhere anytime.

Still, Hades’ purple haze shone brighter as each second passed. The god did not want conflict; all he wanted was for Persephone to be allowed in his realm for eternity. He was certain, now, that she was the rightful Queen of the Underworld and she had proven to _want_ that. This time, Hades did not intend to _steal_ Persephone away, unlike his first attempt. He wanted to do things right… even when he _did_ go to her father, Lord Zeus himself, to ask for her hand in marriage.

Zeus laughed. “ ** _Oh brother.”_** He chided. “ ** _You are doing this for the wrong reasons!”_** The god with the bolt looked at Hades with pity. Apparently even Zeus thought Hades deserved not love but the one night stands he was so used to.

“ ** _I am not afraid of you.”_** The King under the mountain spoke again, trying to gain his footing in this uncharted territory. Conflict and war were things that the _Olympians_ knew well, Hades always stood on the sidelines, waiting for the aftermath and huge piles of work; after all, he was god of the dead.

The sky rumbled. It would be sad for Hades to have _I’m not afraid of you_ as his last words. Hades had never paid enough attention to the Olympians and their king in order to know if this was Zeus’ tipping point. Again, Zeus was not known to keep his composure.

 ** _“The f*** you said to me?”_** His voice was as loud as the thunderstorm raging in the background.

The god of wealth cursed under his breath. Somehow, _not_ being considered part of the idiocy in Mount Olympus did not sound so bad anymore.

“ ** _Lord Zeus, listen to me.”_** Hades’ flames subsided to the point where a faint glow was now visible. The heat emanating from his body became cooler, leaving only a hint of heat that protected him from the oncoming storm.

“ ** _This is_** not ** _what I wish for. Ichor should not be spilled over love. I know that now.”_** Indeed, the hospitable one did not fear his younger brother. He had bigger fish to fry, but he did not want to cause any harm to Persephone, and even as twisted as this situation was, he was family… ugh. Was he? After the Titanomanchy, the siblings parted ways, in more ways than one and Hades was left on his own. Still, he found he was more fortunate than most. Hades _had_ someone to love and she loved him back. The King not only had her love, but the opportunity to spend half of a human year with his Queen. Zeus did not.

Hera and Zeus fought endlessly, Demeter was not any luckier, Hestia had chosen chastity and Poseidon definitely _was_ something else. Even the rest of the Olympians and gods cheated or were known to be forever bachelors. Unlike Hades, who wanted only one goddess in his life. He could not taint his love for Persephone with that golden ichor running through Zeus’ divine body.

Funny enough, after that moment of introspection Hades was calm. “ ** _Please, I have asked for anything more than her hand. She_** loves ** _me.”_** The underworld ruler continued. “ ** _You_** ARE ** _…”_** There was a moment of pause. Aidoneus almost bit his tongue to keep himself from speaking the _truth_. “ ** _… king. Demeter would have to respect your wishes.”_** But would she? Hades had Zeus’ blessing before. They _knew_ Demeter was the wild card. What would he have to do to keep his love by his side?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT BY TTB: I'm not afraid of you


End file.
